Blood from the Mummy's Tomb
Category:Films | directed by = Seth Holt Michael Carreras Curse of Blood from the Mummy's Tomb | written by = Christopher Wicking | produced by = Howard Brandy | music by = Tristram Cary | cinematography = Arthur Grant | edited by = Peter Weatherley | distributed by = Hammer Film Productions; American International Pictures | release date(s) = October 14th, 1971 IMDB; Blood from the Mummy's Tomb (1971); Release info; U.K. release. May 17th, 1972 IMDB; Blood from the Mummy's Tomb (1971); Release info; U.S. release. | mpaa rating = | running time = 94 min. | country = | language = English | budget = £200,000 Maxford, Howard, Hammer, House of Horror: Behind the Screams, B. T. Batsford Ltd, 1996. | gross revenue = | preceded by = The Mummy's Shroud | followed by = }} Blood from the Mummy's Tomb is a British horror film of the mummy monster subgenre. It was primarily directed by Seth Holt, with Michael Carreras completing the film and was written by Christopher Wicking. The movie was produced by Hammer Film Productions and distributed through American International Pictures in the United States. It premiered in the United Kingdom on October 14th, 1971. It was first released in the United States on May 17th, 1972. Plot Cast Notes * Copyright holder: 1971 (MCMLXXI), Hammer Film Productions Limited. All rights reserved. * The story from this film is a loose adaptation of the novel The Jewel of Seven Stars by Bram Stoker, which was first published in 1903. * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb was filmed at Elstree Studios in Hertfordshire, England. * Originally, Peter Cushing had been cast in the lead role of Julian Fuchs. Cushing filmed only one day of shooting on the movie on January 11th, 1971. IMDB; Blood from the Mummy's Tomb (1971); Box office & business. * Cushing departed from the project when he learned that his wife had been diagnosed with emphysema. He was replaced on the movie by Andrew Keir. * Actor Luis Madina is credited as Madina Luis in this film. * Editor Peter Weatherley is given a G.B.F.E. suffix after his on-screen credit. This stands for the Guild of British Film Editors. Acronym Finder; GBFE. * Director Seth Holt died of a sudden heart attack at Elstree Studios five weeks into shooting Blood from the Mummy's Tomb. He passed away on February 14th, 1971. Producer Michael Carreras completed direction of the film following Holt's death. He was only 47-years old. Carreras was uncredited in the capacity of director for the film. Gaughan, Gavin (February 6th, 2009). "Guardian, 6th February, 2009". The Guardian (London) * A body double was used for Valerie Leon in the rear nudity scenes in this picture. Curse of Blood from the Mummy's Tomb; 2001. Fun Facts * The tagline for this films is, "A severed hand beckons from an open grave!" * This movie was released in the same month as Lady Frankenstein, which premiered on October 22nd. * Mark Edwards plays a character named Tod Browning in this film. The character is named for director Tod Browning, who is best known for directing the 1931 horror classic Dracula. * The boarding house featured in this film bears a sign with the name "Neame & Skeggs". This is named for actor/production designer Christopher Neame and Hammer films production supervisor Roy Skeggs. * After Seth Holt had died, screenwriter Christopher Wicking felt as if his spirit remained, helping the rest of the crew to complete the picture. Wicking, Christopher; Curse of Blood from the Mummy's Tomb; 2001. See also * Hammer Horror * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb/Gallery Recommendations External Links * * * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb at Wikipedia * * * * * Keywords Ancient Egypt | Egypt | Egyptian | Egyptology References ---- Category:Hammer Film Productions Category:American International Pictures Category:1970s/Films Category:1971/Films Category:October, 1971/Films Category:Blood from the Mummy's Tomb/Media Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a novel Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:B/Films Category:Christopher Neame Category:Roy Skeggs Category:Films with crew categories